


Comparisons

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander makes a bad comparison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble written for [](http://theemdash.livejournal.com/profile)[**theemdash**](http://theemdash.livejournal.com/) with the prompt of B/X Sex bots have nothing on you. Enjoy!

The lovers rolled apart, breathless and sweaty. Buffy tucked her head under Xander's chin, running her hands over his chest. He placed a kiss on her head.

"I don't care what anyone else says," he grinned. "Sex bots have nothing on you."

Buffy's hands stopped moving and she pulled away from him slowly, propping herself up to lean over him. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Xander's mind went blank. "Uh….."

"How do you know what sex with a sex bot is like?" Buffy's face was dark, then a disgusted look crossed it. "You didn't? With the Buffy-bot?"

He scooted up, half sitting so he could be face to face with Buffy. "No! God, Buffy, I would never…."

"Then why the comparison?"

"Some of they girls…they were wondering aloud what it would be like now they're all Slayerfied."

"Sex?"

"Yeah. It wasn't like I was eavesdropping or anything. They just happened to be talking about it when I came into the room. Sex-bots came up as a comparison."

"So you've never?"

"No. How much begging am I going to have to do to be forgiven?"

"Not much," Buffy said, pushing him back down on the bed, straddling him.


End file.
